Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso
by Keilaa14
Summary: Después de enterarse de que Ash y Brock han empezado un nuevo viaje a la región de Sinnoh, Aura, se encuentra con Drew, quien le habla de un Campamento Pokémon y ella decide apuntarse. Risas, diversión, amor, pero sobre todo, rosas. Ni Aura ni Drew se hubieran imaginado esas aventuras en el 'Campamento Amis et Pokémon', donde pasarán las vacaciones.
1. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, cap 1

_**Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso3**_

_CAP. 1 ''Nostalgia''_

Era un día como cualquier otro en la región de Hoenn.

Aura se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación.

En sus sueños, aparecía ella viajando con sus amigos, ganando concursos y capturando nuevos Pokémon.

Había disfrutado enormemente al viajar con sus amigos: Ash, Brock y Max, su hermano.

Los echaba de menos.

Hacía ya varias semanas desde que Ash y Brock regresaron a Kanto y le habían comunicado que ellos habían decidido comenzar otro viaje por la región de Sinnoh.

En cierto sentido, les tenía envidia.

Si ellos estaban viviendo aventuras… ¿Por qué ella tenía que quedarse en su casa? ¿Por qué no estaba viajando?

Varias imágenes de su anterior viaje aparecieron en el sueño de la joven, que le hicieron recordar lo que disfrutó de aquello que ya parecía muy lejano. Aquel viaje que sentía que no se volvería a repetir, lo que provocaba que se desanimara.

De repente, una silueta cruzó por su mente de tal forma, que provocó el aumento de su pulso y el rubor en sus mejillas.

Drew.

La imagen de aquel apuesto chico peli verde se dibujó en su mente y, por más que quisiera, no se disipaba del sueño.

Aura se había encontrado a veces con ese coordinador en los concursos, ya que era su rival.

Algunas veces (no muchas), era amable con ella, pero eran numerosas las veces que se comportaba de forma engreída y parecía disfrutar el hacerla enojar.

No entendía en absoluto aquel comportamiento tan desigual del joven.

Un día la hacía rabiar, y al otro la animaba como si de su ''mejor amigo'' se tratase.

¿Por qué tenía esos cambios de actitud tan bruscos? ¿Por qué pasaba de ser un arrogante presumido a un buen amigo y viceversa?

Le intrigaba ese aspecto de Drew.

-Aura, Aura…

-¿Eh?-se giró y descubrió a su rival-. ¿Drew? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sólo vengo para decirte que…

-¿Sí?

-Que…

-¿Qué…?-preguntó ella, esperando impacientemente la respuesta.

-¡Aura!

-¿Qué pasa, Drew?

-¡Aura! ¡Despierta, hermanita!-repitió por duodécima vez, agitando a su hermana.

-¡Aaah!-gritó la castaña, despertándose.

-¡Por fin despertaste! Estaba empezando a creer que Bulbasaur había usado Somnífero contra ti o algo parecido.-rió Max.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Llevo casi media hora llamándote!

-Nah…Exageras.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamó Max, disgustado.

-Bueno, ¿para qué me querías?

-Mamá dijo que bajaras ya a desayunar. Es tarde, ¿sabes?-respondió, señalando el reloj.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Son las 12:30!?-preguntó Aura casi gritando, mientras se dirigía al baño con prisas.

-Si lo pone el reloj, por algo será.-dijo irónicamente.

-Qué gracioso, hermanito…

Después de asearse, la joven se vistió con su típico traje de siempre: su camisa roja, la falda blanca ajustada, los legins oscuros y el pañuelo rojo sujetando su castaña y linda cabellera.

-Bien, ya estoy lista.-afirmó sonriente y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, con intención de ir a la cocina.

-Mmm…-dijo, mientras se le hacía la boca agua al ver el apetitoso desayuno que la esperaba en la mesa-. ¡Bon a petit!-exclamó y empezó a llenarse de tortitas con sirope de chocolate.

-¡Buenos días, Aura! –la saludó su madre, lavando la vajilla del desayuno-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Te cogió un buen sueño del que no querías despertar?

La pregunta hizo que su corazón latiera velozmente al recordar aquel sueño.

-No…-contestó, con todavía algo de comida en la boca-. ¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Bueno…Max me dijo que tuvo que llamarte cientas de veces para que despertaras.

-Exageró.

-¡No es verdad!-negó él, al escuchar a su hermana-. Lo que pasó es que tuvo un lindo sueño…-añadió en tono burlón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No te hagas la despistada. ¿O es que olvidaste que estuviste nombrando no sé cuántas veces a ''Drew''?-preguntó, luciendo una pícara sonrisa y ajustándose las gafas.

-¡No es verdad!-gritó, subiéndole los colores.

-¿No? ¿Y ese rubor?-le señaló sus mejillas.

-¡Ya está bien!-gritó Aura, roja a más no poder y persiguiendo a Max por toda la cocina.

-¡Niños!-repitió varias veces su madre.

-¡Cuándo te coja!

-¡A Aura le gusta Drew! ¡Aura está enamorada! ¡Está loquita por él!

-¡Cállate ya!-chilló, mientras intentaba atraparlo.

-¡Aura! ¡Max!-gritó su madre, haciendo que su voz se escuchara por toda la ciudad.

Los dos jóvenes se pararon.

-¿Qué os pasa?

Se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Max!

El niño se acercó, cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué te burlas de tu hermana? ¿No ves que es un tema delicado para ella?

Max intentó aguantar unas risas, mientras que a Aura le enojó que su madre pensara lo mismo sobre ''Drew''.

-Y Aura…

La chica se le acercó, mirándola temerosa al no saber qué le diría estando Max presente.

-¿Por qué te comportas de esa forma tan infantil? ¡Ya eres casi una adulta! Deberías plantearte controlar ese genio tuyo, jovencita. No es conveniente que lo tenga una chica de tu edad.

-Lo sentimos, mamá…-murmuraron los dos.

-Y ahora, hagan las paces y que esta ''escenita'' no se vuelva a repetir.

-Vale…-la castaña levantó la mirada hacia su hermano-. Perdón, Max. No debí enojarme contigo…

-Yo también lo siento…No debería haberme burlado de ti sobre…ya sabes…eso.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron y sonrieron complacidos.


	2. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, cap 2

_CAP. 2 ' '¿Encuentro indeseado?''_

Tras terminar de desayunar, Aura preguntó:

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Se fue hace unas horas al gimnasio. Había varios entrenadores esperando desafiarle.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Ya sabes, cuando te empeñas en algo quieres hacerlo incluso en la madrugada.-sonrió ella.

-Ya lo creo.-rió, recordando a Ash.

La muchacha ayudó a limpiar lo que quedaba de vajilla y le comunicó a su madre que iría a tomar aire fresco.

Cogió su bolso con el pokénav, los pokécubos y las pokéballs de sus Pokémon y salió fuera.

-¡Qué día más hermoso!-se dijo, al ver el cielo despejado y azul-. Parece perfecto para entrenar un poco. ¡Adelante, Skitty!-exclamó, lanzando su pokéball.

-¡Mia! ¡Mia!-decía el Pokémon gatito, mientras jugaba a cogerse la cola.

-¡Vamos, Skitty! ¡Usa Ventisca contra el cielo!

-¡Mia!-el pequeño Pokémon lanzó el movimiento y el resultado fue de lo más bonito.

Los copos de nieve caían alrededor de la joven coordinadora.

-¡Fantástico, Skitty!-dijo, asombrada-. Me recuerda el Viento Plateado de Beautifly.

-¡Mia! ¡Mia!-contestó el Pokémon, volviendo a perseguirse la cola.

-Bueno, Skitty… ¿Quieres un pokécubo?

-¡Mia, mia!

-¡Munch, Munchlax!-dijo Munchlax, saliendo de su pokéball y comiéndose todos los pokécubos que quedaban.

-¡Munchlax!-gritó Aura-. ¡Eso no está nada bien! ¡Suelta el bote!-dijo, intentando quitárselo.

El Pokémon dejó el bote (ya que estaba vacía), olisqueó el aire y se adentró en un pequeño bosque cercano.

-¡Munchlax, vuelve!-dijo Aura, metiéndolo en su pokéball correspondiente, mas no funcionó y el Pokémon siguió ese camino.

-¡Munchlax! ¿A dónde vas?-al ver que no se detuvo, decidió seguirlo-. ¡Vuelve, Skitty!

El pequeño gatito regresó a su pokéball y Aura intentó seguir el rastro de Munchlax.

-Munchlax… ¿Dónde te has metido?-sacó una pokéball-. ¡Adelante, Beautifly!

-¡Beau, Beautifly!

-¡Beautifly, busca a Munchlax!

-¡Beautifly!-respondió y ascendió por encima de los árboles.

Pareció haber caminado una eternidad, hasta reconocer la voz de Munchlax y… ¿de Beautifly?

-¡Aaah!-exclamó, al ver que sus dos Pokémon comían lo que les daba Drew.

-¡Drew! ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

-La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿No te parece obvio? ¡Buscando a mis Pokémon!

-¿Y por qué los perdiste, si se puede saber?

-Pues…Eemm… Le iba a dar pokécubos a Skitty, pero…Munchlax se los comió y…bueno…acabé aquí. Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí también, Beautifly?

-Comer.

-Eso ya lo veo.-contestó ella, secamente.

-Deberías cuidar más a tus Pokémon. Veo que no has cambiado en absoluto.-dijo, al mover el fleco.

-Dime, Drew… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó, ignorando totalmente la pregunta que le había hecho el peli verde.

-Van a hacer un campamento Pokémon por aquí cerca y voy a inscribirme en él.

-Interesante…Tal vez me apunte también…

-No te apuntes porque yo me apunte.

-¡No me apunto porque tú te apuntes!

-¿Seguro que no te apuntas porque yo lo voy a hacer?

-¡No! ¡Sólo me apunto porque quiero apuntarme, no porque tú te vayas a apuntar donde yo quiero apuntarme!-gritó enojada, lo que provocó que él riera.

-Lo que tú digas.-respondió él, moviendo su fleco-. Cuida mejor a tus Pokémon, Aura. Se te escaparán todos si sigues así.-añadió, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, seguido de su Roselia.

-Aysh…-gruñó la castaña.

-Hasta luego, Aura. Nos volveremos a ver.-dijo, despidiéndose sin girarse.

-Adiós, Drew. Espero que no.-se despidió ella, intentando dar un tono burlón a la frase.

La joven fue a seguir su camino, cuando una rosa roja cayó en sus manos.

-¡No lo olvides, es para tu Beautifly!-exclamó Drew.

La chica olió el dulce aroma de la flor y, sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó.

-Drew…

-¡Beautifly!

-¡Munchlax!

Las llamadas de sus Pokémon despertaron a su entrenadora del trance.

-Chicos… ¿Por qué os escapasteis?

-Beau, Beautifly…

-¡Munch, Munchlax!

-Aquí tienes, Munchlax…Delicias rosas…-suspiró y se las dio.

Nada más tragárselas, Munchlax se llenó y quedó dormido.

-Vuelve, Beautifly…Gracias por la ayuda…

Aura se dirigió al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad, pues quería confirmar sus dudas.

-Entonces… ¿Se va a abrir algún campamento Pokémon por aquí cerca?

-Sí, jovencita.-la enfermera Joy sacó un anuncio-. El ''Campamento Amis et Pokémon'' se inaugurará dentro de pocos días.

-¿Sabe exactamente cuándo?

-Aquí dice que pasado mañana, aunque hoy es el último día para inscribirte.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó, alarmada-. ¿Dónde es? ¿A qué hora termina?

-Aquí tiene la ficha de inscripción.-se la entregó-. Cuando la rellene, entréguemela y listo.

-Ok, ¡gracias!

La adolescente cogió la hoja y se marchó alegremente.

-¡Hola, mamá!-la saludó, sin quitar la dulce sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?-preguntó Max, sorprendido.

-¡Me pienso apuntar a un campamento!

-¿Quién te habló de él?-preguntó de nuevo, intrigado, mientras leía la ficha.

-Pues…emm…-empezó Aura, rascándose la cabeza.

-Por la forma en que estás evitando responder a mi pregunta… ¿tengo que suponer que se trata de Drew?

-¡Claro que n…! Bueno…

***FLASHBACK***

_-¡Drew! ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?_

_-La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_-¿No te parece obvio? ¡Buscando a mis Pokémon! _

_-¿Y por qué los perdiste, si se puede saber?_

_-Pues…Eemm… Le iba a dar pokécubos a Skitty, pero…Munchlax se los comió y…bueno…acabé aquí. Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí también, Beautifly?_

_-Comer._

_-Eso ya lo veo.-contestó ella, secamente._

_-Deberías cuidar más a tus Pokémon. Veo que no has cambiado en absoluto.-dijo, al mover el fleco._

_-Dime, Drew… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó, ignorando totalmente la pregunta que le había hecho el peli verde._

_-Van a hacer un campamento Pokémon por aquí cerca y voy a inscribirme en él._

_-Interesante…Tal vez me apunte también…_

_-No te apuntes porque yo me apunte._

_-¡No me apunto porque tú te apuntes!_

_-¿Seguro que no te apuntas porque yo lo voy a hacer?_

_-¡No! ¡Sólo me apunto porque quiero apuntarme, no porque tú te vayas a apuntar donde yo quiero apuntarme!-gritó enojada, lo que provocó que él riera._

_-Lo que tú digas.-respondió él, moviendo su fleco-. Cuida mejor a tus Pokémon, Aura. Se te escaparán todos si sigues así.-añadió, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, seguido de su Roselia._

_-Aysh…-gruñó la castaña._

_-Hasta luego, Aura. Nos volveremos a ver.-dijo, despidiéndose sin girarse._

_-Adiós, Drew. Espero que no.-se despidió ella, intentando dar un tono burlón a la frase._

_La joven fue a seguir su camino, cuando una rosa roja cayó en sus manos._

_-¡No lo olvides, es para tu Beautifly!-exclamó Drew._

_La chica olió el dulce aroma de la flor y, sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó._

_-Drew…_

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

-¿Aura? ¡Aura! ¡Despierta!-chilló Max, agitándola.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo que te has quedado en trance, nada con importancia. Dime, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-¿Yo? ¿Pensar? Nada importante…

-Aura…Somos hermanos y… ¿no confías en mí?-preguntó, poniendo la carita de cachorrito.

-Agh…Sólo si no se lo dices a nadie.

-¡Bien!-celebró-. Bueno… ¿te topaste con Drew?

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Porque te ruborizaste al yo preguntártelo y, si no te parece suficiente, porque llevas una rosa en la mano.-respondió, enumerando las respuestas con los dedos.

-¿La…la…la rosa…?-titubeó, al percatarse de que aún agarraba esa linda flor en la mano-. ¡E-eso no significa nada! Él no es la única persona que me regala flores…

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y quién fue?

-Pues…-Aura miró a su alrededor, haciendo tiempo, mientras buscaba respuesta alguna-. ¡El florista! Ese siempre anda con flores.

-Ya, claro. Sólo pasan una cosa: que en esta ciudad no hay florista. ¿Me lo vas a contar ya o piensas buscar otra excusa algo más ''creíble''?

-Hum…

-¡Aura! ¿Me puedes ayudar con la colada?-le preguntó la madre, desde la planta alta.

-Ups. El deber me llama, Max. ¡Chao!-dijo alegre al no tener que responder.

Su madre la había llamado en el momento más oportuno.

-¿Algún día entenderá lo que siente por Drew?-se preguntó Max, en voz alta.


	3. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, cap 3

_CAP. 3 '' ¿Qué dices?''_

Tras terminar de poner en funcionamiento la lavadora y doblar la ropa, Aura bajó sigilosamente, ya que suponía que su hermano seguiría esperando la respuesta.

-¡Hola, Aura!-la saludó, al colgar el teléfono.

-Emm… ¿hola?

-¿No vas a rellenar la ficha?

-¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida!

La castaña escribió sus datos en la ficha, pero se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí dice que no que sólo podemos llevar un Pokémon…

-Será seguramente para reforzar el trabajo en equipo de él con otros Pokémon que no conoce.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó, girándose hacia él-. Bueno, lo que digas… ¿A quién llevo?

-¿Beautifly?

-¡Sí! Ok, pues la llevaré a ella.-leyó todo lo que había escrito-. ¡Será mejor entregarlo ya!

La joven corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, hasta llegar al Centro Pokémon, ya que estaba atardeciendo.

-¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Aquí la ficha de inscripción!-exclamó ella, totalmente exhausta por la maratón que se había pegado.

-Lo siento, pero ya pasó el tiempo. Habrá otro campamento dentro de varios meses…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser!-se lamentó, agachando la cabeza-. Con las ganas que tenía de ir…-suspiró, desanimada.

-Déjala, Enfermera Joy. Opino que, por unos minutos, no pasa nada.-comentó una voz masculina que Aura reconocía perfectamente.

Aura se giró, sorprendida y le pareció increíble que fuera Drew el que había dicho eso.

-¿Drew?

-¿Tú…eres Drew?-preguntó la enfermera, maravillada-. ¿El famosísimo Drew? ¿El apuesto y gran coordinador?

-Claro.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Bueno, entonces… ¿lo hará?

-¡Por supuesto! Por unos minutitos de nada no creo que debamos excluirla.

-Sí,-empezó-. Aunque Aura haya sido demasiado despistada e insensata al no venir puntualmente.-añadió, con intención de molestarla y moviendo su verdoso fleco.

-Drew…gracias.

El joven se sorprendió por la respuesta de la coordinadora. Para ser sincero, se esperaba algo como: ¿Cómo que despistada? ¡Lo serás tú! o Siempre lo mismo, nunca cambiarás..

Lo menos que hubiera esperado recibir sería un ''gracias'' y, extrañamente, eso había recibido.

-¿Por?-dijo, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Por lo que acabas de hacer…Te debo una.

-No me debes nada. Lo hice porque quise y punto.-la miró directamente a los ojos-. Además, quiero comprobar si has mejorado ''algo'' en cuanto a la coordinación Pokémon.-dijo, con mirada retadora.

Sí. En efecto. Eran preciosos.

Aura no se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero los descubrió.

Drew tenía unos hermosos e interesantes ojos verde esmeralda.

Parecía que estaba hipnotizada a causa de ellos, y no se enteró siquiera de la mitad que dijo el peli verde.

-Aura, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¡C-claro que sí!-titubeó.

-Ahora, aparte de pésima coordinadora, estás sorda o peor, ignoras a la gente que te habla. ¿Pero qué educación te enseñaron?

-¡Que no estoy sorda!

-Mejor no preguntes…

-¡Oye!

-Bueno, ¿qué andabas observando?

-Pues… Emm… Tus lindos ojos verdes…-contestó espontáneamente, sonrojándose al oír su respuesta.

El peli verde se asombró por lo que dijo y se ruborizó levemente, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Ya.-replicó presumidamente-. Eso dicen todas.-dijo, moviendo su fleco.

-Con que todas, ¿eh?-se enojó-. ¡Adiós, Drew!

La castaña lo jaló hasta la salida del Centro Pokémon.

-No es tuyo. ¿Lo sabes?

-¡Como si lo fuera!-contestó enfadada, señalando la puerta para que saliera.

-Ya nos veremos, Aura.

-¡Espero que no!

Aura lo miró alejándose completamente indignada.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan creído?

Primero la ayuda y después se vuelve un arrogante insufrible.

Aunque Aura no lo sabía, su enojo era debido a la frase: Eso dicen todas., ya que la estaba comparando con otras chicas…

Espera, ¿acaso le importaba ser especial para él?

Aura apartó ese pensamiento de ella, tenía que concentrarse en otras cosas más importantes.

Sin darse cuenta, la noche pasó rápidamente y la mañana llegó soleada, con el reluciente sol alumbrándoles.

Aura madrugó esa mañana, pues estaba repleta de nerviosismo, ya que al día siguiente iría al campamento.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué nervios!-exclamó la castaña.

La joven coordinadora decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, intentando buscar el lugar donde se celebraría el campamento.

-Jum…En el anuncio ponía que era por aquí cerca…-Aura se paró en seco, ya que vio a unas personas atacando a un grupo de Pokémon.

-¡Oigan! ¡Déjenlos en paz!-gritó, enojada, sacando una pokéball.

-Ni lo sueñes, tonta.-respondió una chica pelirroja

-Estamos en una misión importante y una chiquilla como tú no nos detendrá.-añadió el chico peli azul.

-¿Habré oído bien? ¡Sal, Bulbasaur! ¡Demuéstrales lo que vales!

-¡Bul, Bulbasaur!-respondió, contento.

-¡Vamos, Golem!-dijo la chica, sacando a su Pokémon-. ¡Usa Desenrollar!

El Pokémon se encogió como una bola y fue rodando cada vez a mayor velocidad hasta impactar contra Bulbasaur.

-Bulba…-se quejó el Pokémon, malherido.

-¡Vamos, Bulbasaur! ¡No te rindas! ¡Usa somnífero!

El pequeño Pokémon desprendió unas esporas hacia el Golem y este, al inhalarlas, cayó dormido, al igual que su entrenadora.

-¡Oh, no!-se preocupó el chico-. ¡Adelante, Spearow!-sacó su pokéball-. ¡Usa Ataque Ala!

El pájaro se dirigió hacia Bulbasaur, que recibió varios golpes por parte de Spearow.

-¡Bulbasaur, no!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el entrenador ordenó a Spearow Tajo Aéreo y el pobre Pokémon de Aura se debilitó.

-¡Bulbasaur!-exclamó, mientras lo devolvía a su pokéball.

-Ya no pareces tan decidida como antes, ¿eh?

La castaña le lanzó una mirada confiada.

-No te creas. ¡Adelante, Munchlax!

El Pokémon salió alegre, probablemente porque seguía con la tripa llena.

-¡Munchlax, usa Rayo Solar!

El Pokémon, gracias a que el día lucía soleado, no tardó demasiados segundos en impactar al Spearow con su ataque, dejándolo en K.O.

-¡Muy bien hecho, Munchlax!-le felicitó Aura, emocionada.

-¿C-cómo?-titubeó el joven, guardando a su Pokémon. Se giró, serio-. Esto no acaba así, niña.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde se creen que van?-preguntó, viendo cómo se alejaban en otra dirección.

Pero no pudo alcanzarles, ya que se levantó una espesa niebla y no pudo distinguir hacia dónde huyeron.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa, Munchlax…-anunció, deprimida-. Espero que no nos volvamos a topar con esos tipos.

Yo: espero que os esté gustando! :D comenten plis :'3


	4. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, cap 4

_CAP. 4 ''La nueva amiga''_

Pasaron las horas, pero Aura no conseguía salir de aquel frondoso bosque.

-Es por aquí…No, espera, este árbol ya lo he visto antes, iré por la otra dirección…-la castaña siguió ese camino, pero minutos después volvió a encontrarse en el mismo lugar-. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo se sale de este sitio!?

Aura se sentó en un rincón. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la niebla se disipara.

-Parece que nunca se irá esta niebla… ¿Por qué no hay ninguna luz que me lleve hasta la salida?

La coordinadora dejó la pregunta en el aire, cuando distinguió un destello amarillo a lo lejos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó, algo temerosa.

-La pregunta correcta sería: ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó como respuesta una voz femenina, que se podía notar un poco asustada.

-Yo…soy Aura.

-Ahm…Ehm…Hola.

La voz se escuchó cada vez más cerca, hasta que una chica con una linterna apareció entre la niebla.

-¿Eras tú?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Bueno…-empezó la joven-. Mi nombre es Talía. Encantada de conocerte, Aura.-sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Hola, Talía! Igualmente.-dijo.

Talía tenía el pelo violeta oscuro, recogido en dos coletas y tenía el fleco a un lado. Un lazo rojo adornaba su cabello y poseía unos ojos azul claro. Vestía una camisa celeste, una chaqueta vaquera gris, un pañuelo beige cubriendo su cuello y unos pantalones largos azul marino.

-¿Estás perdida?-inquirió la chica, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Sí… ¿Y tú también?

-Efectivamente.-se lamentó.

-¿Cómo llegaste acá?-preguntó Aura.

-Bueno…-la peli morada miró al suelo y dio unos golpecitos a una piedra-. Estaba paseando alrededor del campamento y vi un rayo en una zona del bosque, así que decidí investigar y…aquí estoy.-concluyó.

-Yo fui la responsable del rayo…-admitió la castaña, cayéndole una gotita estilo anime-. Le ordené a mi Munchlax que usara Rayo Solar contra unas personas que estaban intentando robar unos Pokémon, pero escaparon y se levantó esta niebla…

-Ajá…Da igual.-miró hacia los lados-. Aún sigue la niebla…-suspiró.

…

-¿Vas a ir al campamento de mañana?-preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que hubo de varios minutos.

-Sí.-contestó desanimada-. Tristemente…-añadió, en un susurro.

-¿Cómo? ¿No estás emocionada?

-Verás…Yo soy tímida…demasiado tímida y este tipo de campamentos requieren a entrenadores mucho más sociables que yo…-respondió en un suspiro amargado.

-¿En serio piensas eso de ti?

Asintió, cabizbaja.

-Pues a mí me pareces muy simpática.-opinó, sonriente.

-¿De verdad?-la joven se sorprendió-. Es que normalmente no se me ocurre de qué hablar y me quedo callada todo el tiempo…

-Pero ahora me estás hablando de un tema y no estás callada.-rió la castaña, buscando sacarle una sonrisa a su nueva amiga.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-rió ella-. Eso no cuenta-dijo sarcástica-. ¿Y tú? ¿Irás al campamento?

-¡Sí!-respondió, esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Genial! Ojalá nos pongan en el mismo equipo…-deseó la peli morada.

-¿Equipo?

-En el campamento, dividen a los campistas en grupos de tres personas y les asignan distintos retos y actividades para fortalecer el trabajo en equipo.-explicó Talía.

-Ah, vale. ¿Entonces el tema principal es el trabajo en equipo?

-Exactamente. A cada entrenador se le entrega un Pokémon diferente y tienen que ayudarse mutuamente, incluyendo a los otros miembros del grupo. Por eso se llama el Campamento ''Amis et Pokémon''.-acabó, pronunciando las tres últimas palabras con acento francés.

-Estupendo-comentó-. Ojalá no me pongan con Drew…-añadió, en un tono casi imposible de oír.

-¿Dijiste algo, Aura?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Qué va!-negó, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro, con una gotita anime.

-¿Seguro?

-Emm…Sí, sí. No dije nada.-sonrió falsamente.

-Bueno, como quieras.

La peli morada miró al cielo y se levantó de golpe, entusiasmada.

-¡La niebla ya se disipó!

-¡Bien!-se alegró Aura, cuando un pequeño rugido alertó a Talía.

-¿Qué…qué ha sido eso?

-Je, je, je…Es mi tripa…-respondió, avergonzada, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Talía soltó una carcajada y añadió:

-¿Qué tal si comemos ya?

-Por mí, genial. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

-¿Seguro? No quiero ser una molestia…

-¡Qué va! ¡Eres todo lo contrario, amiga!

Talía sonrió agradecida y siguió a su nueva amiga.

Después de unos minutos, Aura tiró del brazo a la joven, jalándola detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, intrigada.

-¿Ves a esas personas? ¡Son los que intentaron robar esos Pokémon!

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-inquirió Talía, dudando si debían meterse con ellos.

-¡Detenerlos! Seguro piensan robar a la gente y no `pienso consentirlo.-sentenció y se dirigió hacia ellos, sacando una pokéball.

-¡Aura! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!-exclamó en voz baja la peli morada, obligándola a agacharse.

-Talía, tengo que evitar que roben Pokémon.

La entrenadora la soltó y observó a la castaña, mientras se dirigía hacia los malhechores.

-¿¡Qué se supone que piensan hacer!?

-Otra vez tú…-suspiró el chico, molesto.

-¡No te incumbe, chiquilla!-gritó la chica del pelo lacio y anaranjado, mirándola con sus ojos grises, fríos e intimidantes.

-¿Me van a decir cómo se llaman y qué quieren?

-Yo soy Katie.

-Y yo soy Erik.

-Y somos…-Katie se detuvo unos segundos.

-¡El Equipo Hunter!-exclamaron a la vez.

-¡No hay nadie que capture más Pokémon que nosotros!

-¡Y no dejaremos que nos moleste una niña como tú!-terminó Erik, sacando un Pokémon.

-Si gano, me diréis lo que estabais haciendo y os marcharéis.-dijo Aura.

-Y si gano yo, me darás tus Pokémon.

-¡No me ganarás!-sacó la pokéball-. ¡Beautifly, sal a escena!

-¡Beautifly!-dijo la mariposa.

-¡Vamos, Fearow! ¡Usa Golpe Aéreo!

El gran pájaro ascendió al cielo y bajó en picado contra Beautifly, efectuando el ataque.

-Beau…-dijo, débil.

-¡Beautifly, demuestra lo fuerte que eres! ¡Usa Sol Matinal!

Beautifly hizo que el sol brillara de una forma muy bella y recuperó sus fuerzas.

-¡Ahora, Viento Plata!

Beautifly agitó sus alas produciendo un vendaval con brillos plateados, que dañó mucho al Fearow, ya que chocó contra un árbol.

-Fe, Fearow…

-¡Usa Tornado, ya!-ordenó Erik, que se le estaba empezando a notar desesperado.

El tornado dañó gravemente a Beautifly, pero no lo suficiente como para debilitarla.

Talía miraba absorta el combate, sin perder el más mínimo detalle de cada uno de los movimientos.

Cómo se notaba que Aura había entrenado muy bien a su Pokémon.

-¡Acabemos con Psíquico!-ordenó la coordinadora, decidida a ganar.

Beautifly elevó a Fearow por el cielo y lo tiró al suelo bruscamente, dejándolo fuera de

combate.

-¡Bien! ¡Ganamos!-exclamó la castaña, abrazando a Beautifly alegremente.

Erik guardó a Fearow en su pokéball y le hizo una seña a Katie.

Talía observó la escena: Aura estaba felicitando a su querida Beautifly lo magnífico que había combatido, pero Katie sacaba una pokéball de su bolsillo sigilosamente.

-Golem, usa Golpe Roca…-le ordenó, en un susurro.

-¡Oh, no!-se asustó, al ver la intención de la peli naranja-. ¡Riolu, te elijo a ti!-exclamó, lanzando a su fiel Pokémon-. ¡Evita que ataque Golem usando Ataque Rápido y Palmeo!

El Pokémon corrió hasta Golem con su gran velocidad y, cuando su pata delantera fue cubierta por un brillo verdoso, lo golpeó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Aura, sin haber sido testigo de cómo pensaban atacarla.

-¡Déjamelo a mí!-miró a su Pokémon, decidida-. ¡Usa Chirrido y después, Esfera Aural!-le ordenó.

Riolu emitió un sonido agudo e irritante que paralizó a Golem, que intentaba taparse los oídos.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Katie-. ¡Muévete! ¡Usa Trampa Rocas!

El Pokémon golpeó con un puñetazo el suelo, haciendo aparecer unas rocas alrededor de Riolu, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

-¡Riolu! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer!

El Pokémon usó Esfera Aural contra las rocas que la rodeaban, rompiéndolas en pedazos y, de un salto, pegó estas con Palmeo, enviándolas hacia Golem.

-¡Ah!-chilló la chica, viendo cómo se debilitaba su Pokémon.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver!-gritó el Equipo Hunter, marchándose velozmente.

Talía vio cómo se alejaban y luego se agachó, para acariciar la cabeza de su Riolu.

-Lo has hecho fantástico.

-¡Ri, Riolu!-respondió ella, contenta.

-Vaya, ¡has estado increíble!-dijo, impresionada-. ¡Las combinaciones tuyas tuvieron una gran potencia!

-Gracias…-agradeció, ruborizada por los halagos-. Pero quien hizo todo fue Riolu.

-¿Rio?

La Riolu de Talía era de colores distintos a los de uno normal. El pelaje era amarillo y gris. También tenía los ojos rojos.

-Que Riolu más raro…

La miró, enfadada.

-¡Me refiero a los colores! Aunque son lindos.-corrigió ella, al ver la reacción de la Pokémon.

-Aura, ¿al final qué querían esos tipos?

-No tengo la menor idea…

-¡Eh! ¿Eso de allí es un bolso?-preguntó, acercándose al lugar.

Talía abrió el bolso y se encontró con una pokéball.

-¿Esto es lo que robó el Equipo Hunter?

Aura se acercó.

-¿De quién será?

Justo en ese momento, un Flygon fue hacia ellas y se posó en el suelo, bajando de él su entrenador.

-¿Drew?-preguntó la castaña, extrañada.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres una medalla?-dijo con sarcasmo-. No creo que sea tan difícil aprenderse el nombre del mejor coordinador de todos los tiempos.-añadió con superioridad, haciendo su movimiento característico del fleco.

-¡Jum!-se enojó, inflando los cachetes.

-¿Habéis visto a dos personas muy raras por aquí? Tenían un Fearow y un Golem.

-Si te refieres al Equipo Hunter…Se escapó.-respondió Aura.

-Agh…Me habían robado a mi Roselia.-se lamentó y se dispuso a montar de nuevo en su Flygon.

-¡Espera! ¿Es esta tu pokéball?-preguntó Talía, mostrándosela.

-¡Sí!-contestó, la cogió y la lanzó-. ¡Sal, Roselia!

-¡Rose, Roselia!-exclamó el Pokémon de las rosas.

-¡Ay! ¡Es verdad!-celebró la peli morada, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos-. ¡Eres Drew! ¡Drew de LaRousse!

-¡Ri, Riolu!-exclamó su Pokémon, imitando la expresión de su entrenadora, pero refiriéndose a Roselia.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Soy una gran fan tuya!

-¡Riolu!

-Qué bien…-dijo él, mientras le caía una gotita anime.

-¡Oh my god! Parece increíble, ¡pero es cierto! ¡Estás aquí!

-Emm…sí, aquí estoy.-dijo, aún con la gotita.

Aura soltó una risita.

-Bueno, Aura-empezó Drew, girándose hacia ella, con cara seria-. ¿Te gustaría combatir contra mí?-preguntó, con mirada desafiante.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Claro!-respondió, decidida.

-Me servirá como práctica. He de decir…que la duración del combate lo dejo en tus despistadas manos.-dijo arrogantemente, mientras movía su fleco.

-¡Despistado serás tú, ya que voy a ganar!

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea-respondió en tono creído-. Te dejo empezar.

-¡Qué honor!-dijo la castaña, sarcástica-. Bueno… ¡empecemos!


	5. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, cap 5

**En este fic voy a añadir dos personajes inventados por mí: Talía y (…) ****es un misteeeeeerio xD**

**Tengo que decir que Pokémon no me pertenece, ya que si fuera mío, ya habría hecho escenas románticas entre Drew y May/Aura y serían pareja xDD **

**Si estás leyendo esto y lees mi historia, por favor, comenta ^^ intentaré responder a todos C:**

_CAP.5 "Combate y… ¿pelea?"_

-¡Beautifly, Viento Plata!

El Pokémon mariposa agitó sus alas, produciendo el hermoso pero fuerte ataque.

-Esquívalo-dijo Drew, sin abrir los ojos-. Usa Danza Pétalo y Púas Tóxicas.

Roselia produjo un viento de pétalos rosas, para después enviar las púas tóxicas de sus flores al ataque, produciendo una "Danza Tóxica" que afectó en cantidad al contrincante.

-¡Beautifly, tú puedes!-la animó la coordinadora-. ¡Demuéstrale lo que has mejorado! ¡Usa Placaje!

-Qué poco original. Roselia, Absorver.

Roselia empezó a robar parte de la energía de Beautifly, dejándola más débil.

-Beautifly…

-¡No te rindas!

-Omg… ¡Qué interesante se ve el combate!-se emocionó Talía, sin quitar ojo de cada movimiento.

-¡Riolu!-añadió, entusiasmada.

-¡Roselia, usa Hojas Mágicas!-ordenó el peli verde.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Contraataca con Psíquico!

Con su ataque, Beautifly dirigió las hojas hacia Roselia, que recibió el golpe.

-Selia, Rose…-se quejó.

-¡Ri, Riolu!-la animó.

-¡Vamos, Drew! ¡Tú puedes ganar!-lo animó Talía.

-Eso ya lo sé.-respondió, moviendo su fleco.

-¡Podrías animarme a mí también!-se enojó.

-Emm…Tú no lo necesitas…Sé que eres capaz…-dijo la peli morada, con la gotita anime.

-Roselia, acaba esto con Rayo Solar.

El Pokémon de las rosas dirigió sus flores hacia el sol, cargando el potente ataque.

Aura miró nerviosa al Roselia.

-¿Por qué no admites que soy mejor coordinador que tú?

-¡Simplemente porque no es verdad!-se giró hacia su Pokémon-. Beautifly, sé que puedes hacerlo… ¡No le dejes tiempo, usa Golpe Aéreo!-ordenó velozmente la castaña.

Beautifly, rápidamente, ascendió y bajó en picado, golpeando a Roselia.

-¡Rose…!-exclamó, ya que interfirió en el lanzamiento del ataque.

-No ha estado mal…-admitió el joven.

-¡Por fin!

-No te emociones, eso no significa que hayas estado "bien".

-¡Jum! ¡Ahora verás!

-Seguro. ¡Hojas Mágicas!

Roselia lanzó unas hojas con destellos púrpuras a gran velocidad hacia Beautifly.

-¡Esquívalo y Disparo Demora!

El Pokémon lo esquivó y cubrió con el hilo blanco el cuerpo de Roselia, por lo que la dejó inmovilizada.

-¡Selia, Roselia!

-¡Usa Púas Tóxicas!

-¡Contraataca con Viento Plata!

El Viento Plata envió las Púas Tóxicas hacia Roselia, que recibió el ataque doble.

-Rose…-dijo, débil, ya que se había envenenado.

-¡Muy bien, Beautifly!-celebró la coordinadora.

-Esto no ha acabado todavía.

-¡Beautifly, Golpe Aéreo!

Mientras el Pokémon subía a gran altura para después golpear a Roselia, Drew le susurraba unas palabras a su Pokémon.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora ya no estás tan creído?-burló la castaña.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo soy?-preguntó, moviendo su fleco-. Ya sabes lo que hacer, Roselia.

-Rose.-asintió.

Justo en el momento en el que Beautifly fue a golpear a Roselia, esta se giró de tal forma que lo único que hizo el ataque fue liberarla del Disparo Demora.

-¡Ahora!-exclamó Drew.

Beautifly volteó y se dispuso a volver a atacarla, pero no se esperó que Roselia saltara y se posara en su espalda.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Aura.

-¡Paralizador y acaba con Rayo Solar!

El Pokémon uso el primer ataque, dejando a Beautifly paralizada, para luego debilitarla con Rayo Solar.

El último ataque dejó todo el campo de batalla cubierto por el humo producido por el fuerte impacto.

-¿Qué…? ¡Beautifly! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella, intentando distinguir a su Pokémon entre la niebla de tierra.

Tras unos segundos de inquietante intriga, los coordinadores pudieron ver a los Pokémon, luchando por mantenerse en pie.

-Beau, Beautifly…

-Rose, Roselia…

-¡Vamos, Beautifly! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Roselia! ¡Demuéstrales quién es la mejor!

Miraron a sus entrenadores, fatigadas, y asintieron, observándose mutuamente, esperando algún movimiento en falso del oponente.

-¡Roselia/Beautifly, usa Hojas Mágicas/Psíquico!-ordenaron al unísono.

Después de las órdenes de los entrenadores, repentinamente, cuando los Pokémon pensaban en responder con los ataques nombrados, perdieron sus últimas fuerzas y cayeron a la vez, debilitados.

-¡Beautifly!-exclamó Aura, corriendo hacia la mariposa.

-¡Roselia!-exclamó él, imitando la misma acción, pero hacia su Pokémon.

-¿Estás bien, Beautifly?

-Beau…-obtuvo como respuesta.

-¡Será mejor ir ya a un Centro Pokémon!-exclamó Drew, cogiendo a su Roselia en brazos y corriendo hacia la salida del bosque.

-¡Hey! ¡Espérame!-gritó Aura, cogiendo a Beautifly y siguiendo al peli verde.

La peli morada se levantó de un salto e intentó alcanzarlos.

-¡No se olviden de mí!-chilló-. ¡Vamos, Riolu! ¡Debemos llegar, y rápido!

-¡Ri, Riolu!-contestó, asustada por lo que le pudiera pasar a su ídolo.

-¿Se recuperará?-preguntó, un poco desesperado, después de que la Enfermera Joy volvió de cuidar a Beautifly.

-¡Claro! Le haré un chequeo y la cuidaremos, no te preocupes.-respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué se cree ella para flirtear con Drew? ¡Agh! ¡No lo soporto!-se quejó Aura, en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo, Aura?

-¡No, no, qué va!-negó, cayéndole una gotita estilo anime.

-Pues menos mal, que si llegas a decir algo…-comentó, sarcástico.

-Bueno,-ignorándolo- ¿sabes dónde está Talía?

-¿Quién?

-Talía…Mi amiga…Tu fan…La del Riolu amarillo…-dijo ella, esperando que la recordara.

-¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo de ella.

-(Y decían que yo era la despistada…) ¿Y sabes dónde está?

-No la he visto desde el combate.

-Ya…ya…ya legué…-suspiró Talía, cogiendo bocanadas de aire para poder soltar cada palabra-. No…No volváis…A iros sin mí…En… ¿Entendido?

-Ehm… ¿ok?-contestaron los dos, con la gotita, mientras observaban cómo la entrenadora se echaba en el suelo.

-¡Aire! ¡Necesito aire!

-Ehm… ¿vale?

La pareja soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué le veis de gracioso?-preguntó, enojada.

-Eh… ¿nada?-volvieron a decir a la vez.

Pasaron diez minutos, y la Enfermera Joy trajo a Roselia completamente sana y se marchó. No sin antes coquetear algo con Drew, claro, lo que hizo que Aura echara humo por las orejas.

-Aura.

-¿Sí, Drew?

-Combatiste genial.

-¿De…verdad lo crees?

-Aunque, en verdad, tu Beautifly hizo todo. Así que dale esto de mi parte.-dijo, mostrándole una rosa roja.

-Ya…-comentó, desanimada.

-…pero como su entrenadora tampoco ha estado tan mal, se la daré a ella.-añadió, sonriendo, sin abrir los ojos.

-G-gracias…-se sonrojó-. No me lo esperaba…

-Eso es porque soy impredecible.-opinó, con superioridad-. No como otra persona que yo conozco…-miró a la castaña.

-Hubieras quedado mejor si te hubieras callado, presumido.-se enfadó.

-¿Presumido? ¿Yo?

-No, lo siguiente.-respondió, espontáneamente.

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí?

-Sí.

-¿Todo?

-Sí.

-Era de esperar que de ser despistada, te volvieras maleducada también.-dijo Drew, moviendo su fleco.

-¡Agh!

Aura estalló en ese momento.

No literalmente, claro, pero lo hizo.

Cometió el acto, sin pensar en las consecuencias que este provocaría.

-Drew…Drew. ¡Drew! ¡Drew!-lo llamó, entonando cada vez su nombre con más furia.

-¿Qué pasa? No estoy sordo, ¿sabes?

-¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto! ¡Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues lo mismo digo de ti!-gritó, enojado, en un tono más alto de lo habitual-. ¡No sé ni para qué me molesto en ayudar ni en relacionarme con una coordinadora tan pésima como tú! ¡Y encima también malcriada!

-¿Malcriada? ¿Yo? ¡Lo de malcriado lo lleva tu nombre! ¡Eres un grosero, creído, arrogante, egocéntrico e insufrible! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!-chilló, estallando en lágrimas y corriendo hacia otro lugar lejos de él.

**Espero que no les disguste mucho D: puse una disputa, perdón…pero es que quería llegar a un hecho que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo :D que normalmente no esperamos ver…**

**Si estás leyendo, por favor… ¡comenta! ¡Te responderé! :'3**


	6. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, cap 6

**Muchas gracias a: "usuario865", "TheScotica", "Guest" ,"Yami4923" y "Yo" (es que no sé cómo te llamas xD) :'3**

**De verdad agradezco sus comentarios y me animan a seguir con mi historia :'D**

**En principio este capítulo se iba a llamar: "Las paces…cuestan mucho" pero me decidí por esto xD**

_CAP. 6 "No te lo voy a repetir"_

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Talía, viendo a Aura salir corriendo.

Ella había estado todo el tiempo de pelea "picando algo" en el restaurante del Centro Pokémon.

-No te incumbe.-respondió, cortante, aunque se podía notar tristeza en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-¿Cómo que no me incumbe? Es mi amiga.-dijo, disgustada por el rudo comportamiento de Drew y salió en busca de Aura.

-¿Por qué…? Me tocó que me hiriera con esas frases tan insensibles… ¿Por qué yo, de entre todas las personas?-sollozaba, dramáticamente, sentada en un banco en medio del parque vacío.

-¿Aura? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la peli morada, sentándose junto a ella.

-S-sí…E-estoy bien…-balbuceó, intentando sonreír y secándose las lágrimas.

-A mí no me engañas, amiga.

-Ya, bueno…No pasó nada…

-Y mi tía es un Swellow-añadió, con voz irónica-. No, en serio, cuéntame. Soy tu amiga, ¿sabes?

-Snif…tienes razón…

Aura se desahogó durante varios largos minutos, llorando y quejándose de la insensibilidad del joven.

-Ya, ya, ya pasó-la consoló-. ¿Me puedes contar ya?

-De…acuerdo…

La castaña tragó saliva, para después contarle lo sucedido, aguantando los sollozos.

-Tranquila, Aura…

-¿A que él es el culpable? ¡Por su culpa mira ahora cómo estoy!-gritó, enojada.

-Aura, sinceramente…-empezó, jugando con sus dedos. Tomó valor, para decirle su opinión-. Sinceramente, creo que tú tienes tanta culpa como él…

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo que oyes. Tú fuiste la que empezó la pelea y tú heriste de alguna forma a Drew.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Herir? ¿A Drew? ¡Ja! ¡Ja, ja!-rió, sarcástica.

-Sí, piénsalo. Si a Drew no le hubiera importado lo que le dijiste, entonces hubiera reaccionado indiferente o te podría haber ignorado, pero no lo hizo.

-Oh…

-Los dos no pensaron antes de hablar y eso ocasionó aquella lluvia de insultos. Creo que deberían hacer las paces.

-¿Cómo? Drew debería disculparse primero. Él me llamó maleducada y por eso me enojé.-opinó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aura, ve con él y soluciona el problema…

-¡No! ¡Él debería ser el primero y no yo! ¡Lo que quiere es quedar como el "perfecto" y no pedirme perdón!

-No es verdad, pero si sigues diciendo lo mismo…no hay nada que pueda hacer…-se marchó.

Mientras, el coordinador se hallaba petrificado.

No había movido ni un dedo desde la discusión y se encontraba pensativo.

-(Tal vez me pasé…)-pensó, apenado, recordando lo que le había dicho a su rival.

El peli verde se dio una vuelta por el centro y se paró en seco.

-Oye.

-¿Sí?-se acercó, después de entrar en el Centro Pokémon.

-Emm…-chasqueó los dedos, intentando recordar-. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Agh…Nunca se acuerdan de mí…-suspiró, cayéndose al suelo al estilo anime-. Soy Talía… (Al menos se interesa por mi nombre…)

-Ah, sí, eso, Talía. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Mis oídos están abiertos, pero mi boca, cerrada-soltó una risa-. Ok, dime.

-¿Crees que me pasé?

-Nooo, qué vaaaa…-contestó, con ironía-. Sólo la hiciste pasar media hora llorando y otra hora quejándose de ti para después volver a llorar…Nada importante.

-¿De verdad está llorando?-agachó disimuladamente la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no haces ya las paces con ella? Así todo se arreglará.

Drew se quedó callado y salió del CP.

En su interior, dos partes luchaban.

Una le decía que no debía disculparse, ya que no tenía nada de culpa, mientras que la otra sentía un profundo dolor y pesar por herir a su "querida" rival.

-Ehm…Hola.

-Ah, eres tú.-se lamentó, dándole la espalda.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Soy tan reconocible?-movió su fleco.

-No, para nada. Sólo emanas un aroma a maleducado e insensible, normal en ti.

La miró un poco molesto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Querías decirme algo?

-Aura…-le estaba costando admitirlo-. Yo…en verdad…

El peli verde cogió aire.

-Quería pedirte perdón…-dijo, en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…sólo vine a disculparme…-repitió, igual de bajo.

-Perdona, pero no tengo oídos de Arcanine. ¿Podrías hablar más alto?

-¡Que te pido disculpas! ¡Lo siento! ¡No debí haberte dicho esas cosas! Yo…realmente lo siento…

Aura se quedó boquiabierta.

¿De verdad Drew se había disculpado? ¿El "Señor Orgullo" había admitido su error? ¿Eran alucinaciones suyas?

-Bueno….era eso, adiós.-finalizó, y se marchó, como solía hacer de costumbre.

-E…¡Espera, Drew!-exclamó, alcanzándolo y agarrándole del brazo.

-Si pretendes que lo vuelva a decir, siento decirte que no te lo voy a repet…

-Perdóname…-lo interrumpió, con lágrimas en los ojos-. No debí decirte esas cosas tan horribles de ti. Sólo lo dije porque…estaba furiosa y…de todas formas, te mentí…No te odio.-terminó, luciendo una dulce sonrisa.

En ese instante, Drew no supo cómo reaccionar.

Aura le había sonreído, y a él le agradaba que lo hiciera, aunque no sabía por qué.

Optó por su comentario arrogante y engreído, ya que no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación.

-Ya era hora de que me pidieras perdón. Pensaba que con lo despistada que eres te habías olvidado de que tú empezaste la pelea y también me gritaste.-opinó, estropeando la expresión dulce de la castaña, que había empezado a inflar sus mejillas.

-¡No soy despistada!-lo miró molesta-. ¡Y podrías haberte callado! Después de todo, ¡estás demostrando que eres verdaderamente grosero!

-Ya, lo que digas-respondió, indiferente-. Bueno, será mejor que vuelvas.

-¿Por?

-La…la chica esa (¿cómo se llamaba…?) te está esperando en el Centro Pokémon, debes apresurarte. A este paso, acabará con toda la despensa.

-¿Talía? No sabía que le gustara tanto la comida…

-No tanto como a ti-soltó una carcajada arrogante-. Sigo sin saber cómo es que no engordas.

-¡Porque soy especial!-contestó, enojada.

-Sí, especialmente tragona…-opinó, riéndose.

-¡Oye!-gritó, con toda el rostro rojo del enfado.

-Bueno, como dije antes, será mejor que vuelvas-comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria-. Hasta mañana, Aura.-dijo, alzando la mano, mientras la coordinadora corría hacia el Centro.

-(¿Hasta mañana? ¿A qué se refi…?) Ah-se giró, sonriente, sin parar de correr-. ¡Hasta mañana, Drew! ¡Ya nos verem…!

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os dejé con la intriga? ¡Que sepan que era mi intención! xD**

**¡Comenten, por favor! Se los agradeceré de todo corazón 3 **


	7. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, cap 7

_CAP. 7 "Parecidos"_

Aura, al no mirar mientras corría, chocó contra una joven de aproximadamente su misma edad.

-Au…-se quejó la castaña, frotándose la cabeza.

-Deberías tener "algo" de cuidado. Puedes hacerle daño a alguien, y con alguien, me refiero a mí. No seas tan torpe.-dijo la joven, con cierta arrogancia familiar.

-Lo…siento-se disculpó y se incorporó, para ver con quién había tropezado-. Oye, yo… ¿te conozco de algo? Tu cara me suena bastante…

La chica, que no la había mirado hasta el momento, al verla, pegó un salto hacia atrás.

-Gyra… ¿por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó la chica a…su hombro, cuando se percató de que la miraba confundida-. Eh… ¿tengo Mankeys en la cara, o qué?

-¡No, no, qué va!-movió los brazos-. Sólo es que…me recuerdas a un amigo mío…

A pesar de que la muchacha tenía cubierto el cabello por la capucha de su chaqueta, un mechón le caía en su frente…de un color muy conocido…

-¿Yo? ¿Parecerme a alguien? Perdona, pero soy única-dijo, evitando relucir su nerviosismo-. Podrías intentar no ser tan grosera y desmoralizante diciendo que no soy especial-movió el mechón-. Aunque, claro está: ambas sabemos que mejor que yo no hay nadie.-añadió, engreída, y se marchó, disimulando lo nerviosa que estaba por el encuentro, ya que a vista de Aura, parecía totalmente indiferente.

-Je…sí que se parece…-se le cayó una gotita estilo anime.

**Este es como un cap. Mini- One-shot, o no sé xD se lo esperaban más largo… ¿verdad? Perdón D:**

**Es que aquí sale otra oc que creé ^^ ¡Comenten, por favor! Gracias a "Scoty" y "Usuario865" por sus comentarios**


	8. Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, cap 8

_CAP. 8 "El secreto de Talía __I__"_

-¿Vives aquí?-preguntó Talía, admirando su casa.

-Sí…De vuelta a casa…

-¿Vamos a comer? ¡Viva!

-P-pero si acabas de…

-¡No! Sólo piqué unos pequeños entremeses…-se defendió.

-Con que entremeses, ¿eh?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Jeje….Sí que se parece…_

_La castaña, después de su encuentro con la chica "curiosa", se dirigió al CP, para buscar a su amiga._

_-¿Talía? ¡Talía! ¿Dónde es…?-la pregunta quedó en el aire, ya que la peli morada apareció, con un plato lleno de ensalada y bistec y con la boca llena de comida-. Al parecer…Drew tenía razón…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Una ya no puede comer tranquila sin que la observen?_

_-No, no…-suspiró-. ¿Yo como así…? ¿De verdad…?-se preguntó a sí misma, en un susurro._

_-Bueno, ¿vamos a tu casa, entonces?_

_-¿Y el pla…?_

_Aura se calló, al ver que en el poquito tiempo que había hablado, la joven había acabado con la existencia del bistec y la ensalada._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Nada, nada…-murmuró, sorprendida._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBA CK**_

-Después de eso, la Enfermera Joy tuvo que encargar más comida al supermercado. ¡A saber cuánto comiste!

-No es para tanto…

-Noooo, qué vaaaaaa…-abrió la puerta-. Entra, te presento a …

-¡Aura! Tardaste demasiado, ¿sabes? ¡Siempre tan…!-Max se dio cuenta de que traía a una amiga-. Y… ¿tú quien eres?

-Soy Talía.

-…mi hermano menor, Max.

-No debes entablar amistad con una pésima entrenadora que apenas sabe sobre Pokémon, Talía. Tú no conoces a mi hermana…-le aconsejó el niño, en un susurro.

-¡Oye! Tampoco te pases de listo, que ahora no es verdad.-le miró de reojo.

-Bueno, da igual. ¿Tienes Pokémon?-preguntó, ignorando a Aura y esperando un sí como respuesta.

-Pues…sí, pero…

-¡Vamos! ¡Sácalos! ¿Puedo verlos?-preguntó, con los ojitos brillantes, de un cachorrito.

-Vale…-sacó tres pokéballs-. ¡Salgan, Riolu, Chikorita y Pichu!

-¡Rio!

-¡Chi, Chiko!

-Pichu.

-¡Qué guay! Tu Riolu es shiny, ¿me equivoco?-observó, contemplando al Pokémon con sumo detalle.

-Sí, es shiny.

Max lanzó una rápida mirada de superioridad a su hermana, porque suponía que ella no lo habría descubierto.

-¿Puedo jugar con ellos?

-¡Claro! Aunque…Pichu…no es muy…divertido, que digamos…

-¡No importa! Seguro que lo pasamos genial.

El niño salió al jardín y se puso a jugar con los tres "animales", emocionado.

-¡Hola, mamá!-la saludó-. Esta es una nueva amiga, Talía.

-¡Hola, cariño! Encantada de conocerte, Talía. Soy Caroline.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ustedes. Tú, Aura, eres la hija mayor de Norman, el líder de gimnasio de aquí; usted, es la esposa de Norman y Max, es el hijo menor de este.

-Sí, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-¡Sí!-contestaron las dos amigas al unísono.

Caroline soltó una carcajada y entró en la cocina.

Mientras, las dos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá, para hablar.

-Talía, ¿de dónde eres?

Se quedó en silencio.

-¿Talía?

-Pues…-se rascó la cabeza-. Soy…de Johto…

-¡Guay!

-No…

-¿Por qué?

Talía bajó la mirada, entristecida, y la castaña pudo ver que caían lágrimas.

-¿Pasó…algo malo?

-Al-a-algo…a-a-así…-balbuceó, en un hilo de voz.

-Cuenta.-propuso, sentándose más cerca de ella, con la intención de escuchar su historia.

-N-n-no…n-no p-p-puedo…Me prometí a mí misma…no recordarlo…-respondió, negando con la cabeza, a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-Soy tu amiga…igual que tú me apoyaste, te voy a apoyar yo.

-P-pero…

La peli morada suspiró, tomó aire y soltó todo de golpe.

-Perdí…p-perdí a m-mis p-padres en un a-accidente de…barco…c-cuando íbamos a….aquí…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?-inquirió a gritos.

-¡Sí…!-no pudo aguantar, y empezó a sollozar a más no poder.

-T-Talía…yo…siento haberte puesto así…no quería verte sufrir, amiga…-se lamentó.

-N-no importa…-se secó con un pañuelo-. Lo pasado, pasado está.-intentó lucir una sonrisa convincente.

-Talía…

-Sabía que no lograría convencerte…-se lamentó-. Muy bien, si quieres escuchar la desgraciada historia de esta desgraciada muchacha…allá va…

**Es muy corto? Espero que no xD comenten plis :3 me encanta dejaros con la intriga muajajajajajajjacofcof *empiezo a toser* okno xDD**


End file.
